


Rule #75

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants something in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #75

“If I go swimming with you, what will you do in return?” Danny asked

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Anything you want.”

Danny eyed Steve, “Anything I want? Are you sure about that?”

Steve nodded, “Anything you want.”

Danny nodded his head and the matter was dropped.

One afternoon, Danny entered the kitchen wearing a pair of Steve’s board shorts and carrying a towel. “Let’s go for a swim.”

Steve was shocked, “What am I doing?” he asked

“Three words for you.” Danny said as he counted on his fingers, “Proper police procedure.”

Steve nodded his head, “Proper police procedure it is.”

_Rule #75 If Danno goes swimming, be prepared to follow proper police procedure_


End file.
